Even in Death
by AnnaBolt45
Summary: My EXTREMELY DEPRESSING one shot. Harry finds out false information, causing him and his one love to do the most drastic thing. WARNING: You might cry or hate me forever, but I don't care. I'm in a sad mood, and needed to get it out.


Nothing felt right anymore. Nothing was the same. All the colors melted away. All the flavors disintegrated. All the laughter died.

Harry didn't feel that anything made it worth it anymore. His life was just out to screw him over. He went over his final conversation in his mind.

"Harry, what's wrong?" the blonde boy asked, smiling at his boyfriend. The green eyed boy was beautiful today. His disheveled hair looked perfect in the after noon sunshine, and the round glasses on his face glinted harshly, blinding Draco momentarily.

But, Harry looked unhappy. He wasn't smiling back at his beloved. He was looking straight down, hiding any emotion. Draco tried to touch his arm, and Harry moved away from under his hand. Draco's face dropped, a tear welling up. He knew something was seriously wrong if Harry wasn't allowing him to even brush his fingers across his hand. He grew scared.

"Harry?" Draco whispered.

Harry moved his hair out of his eyes. He looked up at Draco under his eyelashes. "Draco, I know."

"You know… what?" Draco swallowed.

"I know about what you did with Blaise when you and Ron went to Ireland." Harry started to cry.

Draco stared, bewildered. Oh no, Harry had it all wrong. He had it totally wrong. "What do you… think we did?"

Harry stood up quickly, almost knocking over the table, but flipping the chair. "YOU SLEPT WITH HIM! YOU CHEATED ON ME, AND WE JUST GOT ENGAGED! LET ALONE THE FACT THAT HE'S AN EX-DEATH EATER! GOD, DRACO!"

No. No no no no no, Harry couldn't be believing this, could he? Draco stared up at him, scared. "Harry, where did you hear this?"

"From Ron! He said he passed by your room on the business trip, and he heard moans coming from your room. He said he cracked the door, and saw Blaise ALL OVER YOU. You didn't try to push him off. You didn't try to move away. You just let him do what he wanted! Did you even stop to THINK about how I would have felt? WELL, DID YOU!"

Draco froze… he was gonna KILL Weasley for this.

"DO YOU REALIZE HOW HURT I WAS WHEN I HEARD THIS? I HATE YOU DRACO MALFOY. I DESPISE YOUR FACE, YOUR VOICE, EVERYTHING. I WILL NOT MARRY YOU."

That's when Draco stood. He faced Harry with all the strength he could. "Harry, it's not what you think. Don't say something like that…" Draco reached out for Harry one last time.

Harry shook him off, throwing his hand away. "Don't you fucking touch me, you whore."

With that, Harry walked away crying harder than he ever did in his life. Draco just stood there, stunned.

Little did Harry know he followed him after a minute.

Harry stood there. He just stared at it.

The gun.

It was so terribly inviting. But, all Harry could do was stare infinitely into it's gray metal depths. He ran a finger over the hilt, grasping the heavy weapon. He cried, tears escaping at such a fast pace he couldn't keep track of how many fell. He felt the gun land on his temple. Harry Potter screamed his last five words.

"Draco Malfoy, I love you!"

Draco ran in at this. But he knew he was too late. He screamed, crying out Harry's name at the sight of his love's body lying on the ground before him. It was an ugly sight. Tears fell on the wound in Harry's head, cleaning a little of the blood away from his glassy green eyes.

Draco grabbed Harry's body, hugging it to him. He sobbed for hours. Now Harry would never know.

Harry would never know that Draco never cheated on him.

Harry would never know that Blaise had raped Draco in a drunken rage, and Draco never had the heart to tell Harry.

Draco left himself with one alternative.

He immediately grabbed the gun, uttering his final words as it went off again.

"See you soon, my love," whispered through the room as Draco's body fell over Harry's, their limp hands still clasped.

"That was the absolute worst story in the world!" said Harvey Longbottom, crossing his arms and looking at his mother as though she were the worst person in the world.

Luna only looked to the ground. "But it's true," she said, as Neville, her husband, walked in behind her. "They lived in this apartment no more than 14 years ago, right after they had left Hogwarts. And that was how Harry Potter died."

"No, Harry Potter isn't dead!" said Harvey. "He's talked about all the time! Nobody ever mentions that he's dead. They say he and his husband took off to a foreign country and never returned."

Neville put a hand on Luna's shoulder as she began to retort. "You believe what you wish to believe, son. But you should get some sleep now. School starts again tomorrow, and you don't wanna miss the train."

Neville and Luna kissed their son goodnight. As they left, Neville looked at Luna.

"I cannot believe you told him that story," Neville whispered, putting his arm around Luna's shoulders.

"Well, even though he doesn't believe me, we know it's true." Luna snuggled into their bed when they reached their bedroom, and Neville shut the lights off, climbing in with her.

Yes, they knew it was true.

That's why they moved here.

Because they knew that in this room, every time they shut off the lights at night, they would see their beloved friends, smiling and waving at them as they ghosted through the halls of their old apartment. They were always holding hands.

Even in death.

**A/N:** I know this seems a bit extreme and a bit confusing at the end, but here's what went down. Harry and Draco killed themselves for love, and they became ghosts, haunting their old apartment. As soon as the apartment became vacant again, Luna and Neville, now married, moved in to be closer to their spirits. I would have made it Ron and Hermione, but that seemed a little too, I dunno… predictable. Luna seems like the type of person who would do that anyway, right? Anyways, hope you enjoyed… I think.


End file.
